


Mirah, Mirah, on the wall

by Cirilla_Lavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Modern girl in modern Thedas, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla_Lavellan/pseuds/Cirilla_Lavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of 24 year old Mirah Lavellan, who had no idea where her life was to lead her once she graduated from the University of Orlais. After four years of hard work and a final BFA in Web Design, she had only been able to pray that a business would take interest in her skills. Much to her surprise, a small video game developing company located outside of Val Royeaux called her up one day asking for an interview. Mirah landed the job with minimal effort and her life starts to come together. She must now navigate her way through unknown obstacles while still trying to avoid the old ones she never made it over. </p><p>And fehendis who is that handsome new artist that just starting working at her favorite tattoo parlor? And why does she feel like she knows him from somewhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirah, Mirah, on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my second fanfiction and I would very much so appreciate your comments and words of advice for helping me achieve a better story. If you'd like, leave comments/feedback in the comment section for me! Thanks everyone xx

She wakes up to a fennec kneading her right boob.

“Tubbsie what the fuck are you doing?” she says groggily, the fennec purrs in response, curling up on her chest.

“Tubbsie no get down please it’s too early leave me alone” she nudges the ball of fluff off her chest, it grumbles in response but acknowledges that it’s time to go. Hopping off Mirah’s bed it disappears into the kitchen, an audible bang jolts Mirah awake.

“What in the void..” she quickly sits up and immediately regrets it, vertigo hits and she remains still for a minute until it dissipates. Throwing the covers off, she stumbles in after the noise, quickly glancing at the clock, 6:37am, _great_.

To her dismay, Tubbsie seems to have managed to knock over floor lamp, the bulb lays shattered on the tiled floor. Mirah sighs through her nose, pinching the bridge.

“Are you proud of yourself? Making momma clean up your messes all the time???” She glares at the fennec, it trots over and promptly sneezes on her leg in response. Mirah lets out a snort and picks up the small creature in her arms.

“You’re lucky I love you so much, otherwise this would’ve gotten really old really quick. Imagine if Cass had gotten you? You’d probably be a small rug in her room by now!” truth is, Mirah won Tubbsie in a game of Wicked Grace against Cass, Varric and a exotic pets merchant and was too drunk to even realize the responsibility she was given that night. She woke up the next morning to an odd little white fennec with bright blues eyes, staring at her like she had a treat on her nose. But Mirah always had a love for animals, and Tubbsie quickly became her best friend.

Mirah tucks Tubbsie into her bed and goes back into the kitchen to clean up the mess. Back in her bed, she snuggles up with Tubbsie and proceeds to look through her Instagram, deciding _Fuck it_ , there’s no reason to go back to sleep at this point. Some time goes by before her 7:30am alarm goes off with a notification underneath it.

**Tattoo appointment at 9:00 today w/Stina!!!!!**

Mirah had almost forgotten entirely, thanks to her trusty sidekick Tubbsie, though, she will be awake and ready to go in. Mirah’s favorite part about her job is the fact that they allow her body modifications in the work place. Well that, and she also just loves being able to do what she enjoys and get _paid_ for it.

Mirah slowly gets up from her bed, trying to avoid both vertigo and the wrath of a sleepy Tubbsie. She undresses and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower; after almost falling back asleep under the warm water, she exits and begins the long process of trying to find something to wear, _ah yes all black works just fine_. Shimmying into her skinnies, she hears the kettle going off.

“When did I put water on?” she shrugs to herself and makes for the stove. The bitter taste of Elfroot and Embrium tea is all she needs to fully wake up. _Why do I drink this trash water?_ She silently asks herself. A tiny sneeze from the other room reminds her of her duties and she quickly turns on her heel, mug in and hand and hurries to her room to rummage through her drawer for makeup.

She gives herself a once over in the mirror; Mirah is a lovely creature, with one blue eye and the other, brown. She has soft features except for her high cheekbones, which she loves about herself. Soft, full lips part in the mirror and she gives herself a positive smile. Her straight black hair only reaches her shoulders, sweeping it to the side so one can see half of her shaved head. In truth, her entire head is shaved except for the top, which she usually pulls into a bun. Her long, slender ears add grace to her features. One small metal ball lays on her philtrum, a new piercing, one she got when she told her ex-girlfriend Sera that she’d go with her to get her nostril pierced. _Sigh_. Sometimes she missed Sera, no not really Sera, more so she just missed having someone to care about her.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she focusses back on the lovely elf in the mirror, looking for any mistakes in her makeup.

Once satisfied with her appearance, she exits her room. “Alrighty then, Tubbsie I’ll be home later, there’s food in the pantry!” she says, walking out her door and locking it behind her, hearing a soft whine come from inside.

Walking down her apartment stairs, Mirah cannot wait to see the look on Stina’s face when she tells her the meaning behind her soon to be tattoo.

_A wolf, The Dread Wolf._


End file.
